A Boothy Christmas Story
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth takes Christine to the mall to see Santa Claus. This story is a Christmas present for threesquares. I was her Secret Santa last year and I thought I would go rogue and be one of her Secret Santa's again this year. Fluff all the way.


This story is a Christmas present for threesquares. She's been having an exhausting year doing a job that she loves. She's making a difference and I salute her. Merry Christmas. I hope you like this.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in line in front of Santa's Workshop, Booth squatted next to his daughter, "Okay now remember, this your only chance to tell Santa Claus what you want for Christmas so make sure you tell him everything."

Puzzled, Christine leaned against her father's chest, "Mommy says that Santa Claus doesn't exist, Daddy. He's just a social construct used to illicit good behavior from children. I don't really believe he's real either."

Noticing the woman in front of him turn and glare at him, Booth blushed and spoke quietly to his seven year old daughter. "Christine, why in the world did you ask me to take you to see Santa Claus if you don't believe he's real?"

Unaware that her voice was carrying to unwilling ears, Christine answered, "Because you believe Daddy and Mommy says that I shouldn't rain on your parade."

Closing his eyes, Booth shook his head slowly.

Concerned, Christine placed her hands on the sides of her father's face, "Are you okay, Daddy?"

Opening his eyes, Booth sighed, "Yes, Daddy is fine." Staring into his daughter's crystal blue eyes, he asked. "So you don't want to see Santa Claus?"

Seeing the sadness on her father's face, Christine frowned, "No, Daddy. I want to see him."

Hugging his daughter, Booth smiled, "Honey, you don't have to see him if you don't want to. It won't hurt my feelings."

Glancing over at the jolly man in the red suit, Christine thought it over, "He's giving candy canes to the kids, Daddy. I'd like a candy cane too."

Nodding his head, Booth released his daughter and stood up, "Okay. We'll go eat lunch after we're done here."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Observing her father as he watched the other children talk to Santa Claus, Christine soon regretted her decision to tell her father that she no longer believed in the jolly old elf. The sad look on her father's face making her feel sad, she reluctantly sat on the white bearded man's lap, smiled for the camera and took the candy cane from him. Afterward she watched her father pay for the pictures of her visit with Santa Claus and arranged to have the pictures mailed to their house.

Holding his daughters hand in his, Booth smiled, "It's a beautiful picture, Honey. I had a few extras made so we can mail them with our Christmas cards."

Tugging at her father's hand, Christine stopped her father. "Daddy, I need to tell you something."

Kneeling, Booth placed his hand the child's shoulder, "What is it, Baby?"

Looking around, Christine leaned closer to her father and said, "Well, I really believe in Santa, Daddy. I just said that because a lot of the kids in my class say he isn't real."

Placing his forehead against hers, he smiled, "Honey, just because your friends don't believe something is real doesn't mean you have to agree with them. If you believe then you believe. If you don't you don't. Don't let your friends keep you from believing in something."

Placing her arm around her father's neck, Christine stared into his warm brown eyes, "Don't be sad, Daddy, I believe in Santa."

Picking her up, Booth hugged his daughter, "Baby, I'm not sad. I'm happy. Let's go home and eat lunch. Maybe this afternoon we can pop some popcorn and watch "A Christmas Story." I know you like that one."

Laughing, the young girl grabbed his shirt front to anchor herself, "I love it when Ralphy has to eat the soap. Boy he's dumb."

Laughing, Booth walked to mall entrance pointing out the Christmas decorations as they went.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the kitchen with her mother, Christine sipped her hot cocoa, "Daddy was very sad today, Mommy."

Concerned, Brennan placed her cup down and stared at her daughter, "About what, Christine?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the young girl stared at her cup, "I told Daddy I don't believe in Santa Claus. I shouldn't have done that. It made him very sad. I told him that I really believe in Santa Claus though and then he was happy."

Placing her hand over her daughter's hand, Brennan frowned, "Santa Claus is a very complex issue, Christine. I'm glad you told your father that you still believe though. He loves Christmas so much and he is always very happy this time of year."

Curious, Christmas asked, "Why does Daddy believe in Santa Claus, Mommy?"

Smiling, Brennan patted her daughter's hand, "Your father believes in the miracle of Christmas and it helps him to forgive all the bad things he sees the rest of the year. It's part of his faith."

Nodding her head, Christine smiled, "I love my Daddy very much Mommy. I hate for him to be sad."

Feeling a little emotional, Brennan smiled, "I hate it too, Sweetheart."

Booth, standing outside the kitchen listening to his little family's conversation, wiped his hand over his eyes, smiled, entered the kitchen and clapped his hands together, "Hey who wants to watch 'A Christmas Story" with me?"

Jumping up from her chair, Christine jumped up and down,"Me . . . me . . . me."

Smiling, Booth walked over to where Brennan was still sitting, leaned down and kissed her, "What about you Bones?"

Returning his kiss, Brennan laughed, "Of course, it wouldn't be the Christmas holidays if we didn't see 'A Christmas Story' at least three or four times."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


End file.
